


"I've been crushing on you for years."

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 6, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: “I’ve thought about this a lot. Introducing you to them, I mean.” Another round of blush spread across Will’s face, but he was smiling. “It’s kind of a big deal to see it finally come true.”“Finally?” Nico raised an eyebrow. “We've only been dating for a year, Will. How long have you been imagining this?”Will pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, longer than I should probably admit, honestly.”A story about Will bringing Nico home to meet his family and Will admitting just how long he’s been crushing on Nico for. drabble a day challenge- day 6.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	"I've been crushing on you for years."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anon on tumblr for requesting this!

“Are you ready for this?” Will asked, squeezing Nico’s shoulder lightly.

“Yeah,” Nico responded, staring at the pale green door in front of them. “Are you?”

Will sighed. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He raised a knuckle to knock.

The door belonged to a well-sized ranch style home, tucked into the corner of a cul-de-sac, and supposedly contained Will’s entire mortal family: mom, stepdad, and four (four!) siblings. Nico was nervous to meet them, sure, but it seemed like Will’s nerves were even more shot than Nico’s, which did not help Nico’s confidence.

He almost told Will to stop, to avoid knocking, to go hide somewhere and come up with a better plan for dealing with it. But he bit his tongue.

As soon as the door opened, Will was smothered in a hug. “Hi, mom,” he said, grinning.

“Will!” Naomi Solace pressed a kiss to his forehead. “So happy you’re finally here; your siblings have been itching for you to arrive all day.” She turned to Nico. “And you must be the Nico I’ve heard so much about!”

Nico extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Solace.”

Naomi shook Nico’s hand, but quickly pulled him into a side hug as she ushered them in. “Oh, you can call me Naomi if you’d like.”

“Um… I…” Nico didn’t know what he was going to say, but the sensory overload of the house was enough to cut him off. The smell of a roasted chicken drifted in from the kitchen. Two boys who looked to be around eight years old sat on the floor of the living room, multicolored legos rustling around them. The shelves of the room were crammed full of photos— new ones of the two boys and an older girl, older ones of a grinning Will missing his two front teeth, and even older ones filled with adults Nico didn’t recognize. He barely had time to take it all in before a girl— the one in the photos— rocketed out of nowhere, slamming into Will.

“Will!” She squeezed him tight enough Nico thought Will’s spine might crack.

“Jackie, hey!” Will hugged his sister back. “I missed you too!” He glanced up at Nico. “This is Jackie,” he explained. “And that’s Thomas and Matthew,” he said, nodding down at the twin boys.

Jackie detangled herself from Will and looked Nico up and down. “So you’re his boyfriend, huh?” She didn’t look impressed. “I thought you’d be… different.”

“Jackie, don’t be weird,” Will said. “Look, Nico, we can—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as the alarm from the kitchen started beeping at that exact moment. “Oh!” Naomi said. “It’s ready. I guess I should—“

“I’ve got it.” A man walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing only to smile at Will and Nico. “Welcome home! And welcome to you, Nico!”

“Thank you, Mr.… um… Solace?” Nico glanced at Will for help, but the man laughed.

“Sure, that works,” he said, making his way into the kitchen.

“Will, have you gotten taller since you went away?” Naomi asked, placing a hand on top of her son’s head. “You know, you really should call us more. Come sit, both of you, tell us all about how camp’s been.”

“Um— Well—“ Will couldn’t get a full sentence out as his mother dragged him towards the couch. “Mom,” Will held his hands up to stop her. “We have to unpack.”

“Oh, right. Yes, of course, dear. Go on ahead.”

“But we have so much to talk to Will about!” Matthew whined.

“Later, Matt, I promise,” Will said, tugging Nico down the hall by his sleeve. He pulled Nico into the last on the right, closing the door firmly before letting out a beleaguered sigh.

“Wow,” Nico said. “That was… wow.”

“Yeah.” Will ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry about them. I know they can be a little… much.”

“No! Well, I mean, yeah, but it’s kinda nice. I mean…” Nico trailed off, distracted. “Wait, are you  _ blushing _ ?”

Will pressed his hands to his cheeks as if to gage their temperature. “Shut up,” he mumbled, turning away. “I’m allowed to be shy sometimes.”

“I know, I just meant… I didn’t embarrass you or anything, did I?”

“No! No, no. I’m more embarrassed of them, if anything.” Will shook his head. “But I’m not really embarrassed. It’s just…” He tossed his suitcase on the bed in order to have his hands free, then grabbed Nico by the waist and pulled him close. “I’ve thought about this a lot. Introducing you to them, I mean.” Another round of blush spread across Will’s face, but he was smiling. “It’s kind of a big deal to see it finally come true.”

“Finally?” Nico raised an eyebrow. “We've only been dating for a year, Will. How long have you been imagining this?”

Will pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, longer than I should probably admit, honestly. It’s sort of embarrassing how long I’ve been imagining bringing you here and showing you off to all the folks back home.”

Nico frowned. “Showing me off?”

“Well, not like that! I just meant— you know, showing my friends how cool you are, and watching you get to know my siblings, and getting to show you all the spots I loved when I lived here.” Will shrugged. “And, okay, maybe I’ve also thought about how satisfying it will be when the kids who used to make fun of me see me with my hot mysterious out-of-town boyfriend. But that’s just a bonus.”

Nico crossed his arms. “Wow, you have thought about this a lot. How long has this been on your mind, then? Since before we started dating?”

“Oh, easily,” Will said. “Probably since… wow, this is embarrassing. Since we were, like, twelve.”

“What?” Nico stared at Will. “I’m surprised you even knew of all the way back then.”

Will laughed. “How could I not? You were the ghost king, the mysterious son of Hades, the one who fought like a devil both on and off the battleground. How could anyone not pay attention to you?”

Now it was Nico’s turn to blush. “Okay, but still… you were thinking about me, like, romantically? All the way back then?”

“Well, sure.” Will studied Nico for a moment. “Have I really not told you this yet? I’ve been crushing on you for years.”

“Oh.” Nico couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I didn’t know that.” He opened his suitcase on the ground and started unpacking. “Why didn’t you ever talk to me, then?”

“I was too shy. I was convinced you wouldn’t give me the time of day… I mean, you were way out of my league. I never thought I’d ever get a chance with you. It was more of a daydream than a genuine possibility.”

Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. “Will, that’s ridiculous. There’s no way I was ever out of your league. No one even liked me.”

“I did,” Will said.

“Well… yeah, I guess you’re right.” Nico turned to face Will again. “But come on, Will. You and that smile? Taking care of anyone who stumbles into the infirmary? Don’t try to tell me you’re not a catch yourself.”

Will laughed, pressing a kiss to Nico’s cheek. “Well, if you think so, I’m not going to disagree.” He popped open the locks on his suitcase. “Now we’d better unpack, or my mom will think we’re up to something.”

“And hey,” Nico added. “The sooner we unpack, the sooner you can give me that tour of your hometown that you’ve apparently been dreaming about taking me on.”

Will grinned. “Oh, I can’t wait.”


End file.
